This grant originally proposed studies on the regulation of protein synthesis. A specific goal was to identify mechanisms or agents by which fetal hemoglobin synthesis could be enhanced in individuals with sickle cell anemia. We approached this project by 1) initially and continually seeking tissues in which to assay in vitro effectiveness; 2) identifying agents and/or mechanisms which enhance fetal hemoglobin synthesis specifically; 3) testing suitable agents for in vivo activity; 4) investigating the intercellular mechanisms involved in order to gain a more general view of gene control.